


Forever Destined

by Basez_Dreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if two souls were always destined to meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Destined

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to putting my stuff on AO3. This was my first ever RPS.  
> Dedicated to the memory of sammyndeansgrl1.

Title: Forever Destined  
Rating: Nc-17  
Pairing/Characters: Jared/Jensen, Maike/Tom, some Steve/Chris, Chad, cameos by Wentworth Miller, Missouri Mosely  
Warning: Some character death, but not in the way you would expect, use of an SPN character for an RPS, major schmoop, angst, hot boy sexin'  
Discalimer: Don't know, don't own, no personal profit made, no harm meant  
Summary: What if two souls were destined to always meet?

**Forever Destined**

 

**Chicago, December, 1967**

He could hear the sound of loud voices around him as the fog that clouded his head cleared. His eyes squinted against the flashing lights as they tried to open. He moved his head, trying to see if he could see his passenger, his lover, but he cried out in pain when the movement sent sharp spikes of agony down his neck. He could feel the slow trickle of warm blood as it leaked out of a cut on his temple.

"Baby…?" he rasped, his voice drowning in the sounds from outside the car. There was no answer, so he gritted his teeth, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to look; he had to look.

Tears filled his eyes with the effort, but as soon as he saw his lover, his head resting at an odd angle, his neck clearly broken, the tears spilled over. Blood had covered the side of his lover’s face from a cut just below those beautiful hazel eyes.

He was gone.

A pain hit him in the chest at the realization that his lover, his soul mate, was dead, and all because someone had ignored the stop sign. He reached his hand out, clasping his lover's lifeless hand, already starting to feel cold, feeling the commitment ring that was on his finger.

He could feel his body starting to relax, giving in to the pain he was feeling. He could hear people talking to him, but he didn’t answer, knowing no reason to keep fighting. His body was giving up, his reason to live was already dead.

He kept his eyes focused on his lover's face as the light faded. "I love you," he whispered before he allowed himself to sink into the darkness, vowing that he would find his lover in the next life.

*****

**Texas, Present Day**

 

"I’m going out now, Mama," Jared called up the stairs as he shrugged on his jacket

"Ok, honey. Don’t let Chad get you into any trouble, now. You‘ve got to be up early to head back to college," Jared’s mum called back, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"I know, I won’t be late," Jared laughed and shook his head as he walked out the front door to his battered old truck. As much as he knew his mother would try to protest against it, he knew that she loved Chad like another son, having known him since Jared brought him home when they were kids.

It was their last night at home before they went back to UT for their senior year. Jared had the hopes of graduating with honours before he took off for the east coast. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Texas, but he wanted something more, wanted to see a few places and try living somewhere entirely different.

His major had changed all of three times until he had finally settled on English with a minor in Creative Writing. He had the hopes of becoming a journalist, another reason why he wanted to move away.

He pulled his truck up outside of Chad’s place and honked the horn, waiting for his friend to come out. Chad appeared a moment later and approached the truck, smirking a little. He pulled the door open and clambered in.

"Hey, JT," Chad greeted. "Glad to see you said ‘no’ to your dad letting you use his Toyota," he said, picking at the crumbling leather interior.

Jared rolled his eyes. His friend was always making little comments about his truck, but now he just let them go over his head. "Hey, if you’re gonna complain, you know where the bus stop is."

"Whatever, man," Chad replied, slouching in the seat. "So, you ready to head back?"

"As ready as I’ll ever be," Jared answered honestly. "I can’t wait till we finish. It’s gonna be awesome being able to do what ever the fuck I want for a while, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I wonder when Sophia’ll be back?"

"Ummm, I thought y’all broke up? I mean, you did cheat on her, right?" Jared glanced at his friend before changing lanes.

"Yeah, but women can’t help themselves where I’m concerned. She’ll be back, I know it." Chad smirked.

Jared wondered how the other man could be so goddamned full of himself when they both knew that just wasn’t true. "You are so full of crap!" Jared exclaimed laughing.

"Whatever, dude. You’ll see. If not, there’s always Sandy," he replied glancing at Jared, tongue in cheek.

Jared scoffed as he pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot. "You and I both know that she has better standards than that."

"Why? ‘Cause she dated your gay-ass for a while before she dumped you because you’re a raging homo?" The words held no heat to them, as Chad was completely comfortable with the fact that is best friend was gay. And the way he saw it, as long as he didn’t come on to him, they wouldn’t have a problem.

"Yes, there is that, but also the fact that she really doesn’t have an attraction for white trash retards like yourself."

Chad proceeded to punch him in the shoulder, but they were both laughing. "I resent that!"

"Uh-huh." Jared climbed out of the cab or his truck, following Chad into the loud bar, ready to spend his last night watching his friend getting trashed and driving him home.

 

*****

The next morning, Jared was up by six, ready to load up his stuff he was taking back with him. His mum was in the kitchen making him a hearty breakfast to tide him over until he got there. His sister was still in bed and would probably shout down a ’goodbye’, but wouldn’t actually get up, and his father had already left for work.

The day was already hot, and would only get hotter as the afternoon approached. He wasn’t looking forward to the drive; there was no air-con in his truck and the open windows did little to cool him off. At least the house he was sharing with Chad, Tom and Mike had a/c, and hopefully one of them would have arrived before him to have activated it. He did not relish the thought of unpacking his stuff in that stifling heat.

By nine am he was ready to go, and as predicted, Meghan did not get up, just shouted her farewell from her bedroom. His mother hugged him tight, her eyes misting over with the thought that her baby was leaving again.

"I’m not that far away, Mama, and you know I’ll be back for Thanksgiving." Jared said to her softly as she hugged him tightly.

"I know. You know how I get." She pulled back and smiled at him, pride shining in her eyes. "I just can’t believe this is your last year at college. Your father and I are so proud of you."

Jared smiled in return. "I know you are." He sighed, not really wanting to hang around any longer, eager to get back. His mother seemed to notice this and she gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

"You take care of yourself, ok? Drive carefully and make sure you eat well." Both knew that Jared wouldn’t have any trouble with eating well.

"I will, Mama. I love you." He climbed into the truck and started it, the engine roaring to life as he turned the key. She may be old and rusty, but his baby did him well. "Bye!" he called as he pulled out of the drive and onto the road, heading back to UT where his life would take a drastic turn of events.

*****

When he pulled into the drive of his university home, he saw that his roommates were already there. He got out and stretched after the long drive and turned his head when he heard Mike’s boisterous laughter and then Tom’s angry voice. Why Tom ever put up with Mike was beyond him. He must have the patience of a saint…or maybe Mike really _was_ that good in bed. Either way, better Tom than him.

Chad must have seen him pull up, for he was out there within the next few seconds, helping him with his boxes.

"Mikey tormenting Tom again?" Jared asked as he hefted on of the boxes into his arms.

"You know it," Chad said in way of reply. "They’re worse then my freaking parents; arguing one minute, fucking the next."

Jared’s face screwed up at that mental image. "Dude!! Too much info!"

Chad rolled his eyes at him. "You think that’s bad? What do you think it’s like living with them?"

Jared shrugged. Ok, fair point.

"You up for going to _Morgan’s_?" Chad asked. "I heard they’ve got a band on tonight."

"How the Hell did you hear that? You’ve been here, what? An hour?"

"I have my ways," Chad responded, throwing Jared a wide gin. They both went in the house that was now ominously silent and dropped Jared’s things off in his room.

"Shit," Jared said, collapsing onto his bed. "I can’t believe that this is it. Our last year of all this bullshit and then we can finally start our lives."

"Speak for yourself, man. I have no fucking clue what the Hell I am going to do with a Sociology degree, so I am quite content here, thank you very much. Even if that means have to put up with those two," Chad gestured to the hallway.

"Hey!" Tom said, coming into the room, looking rather flushed. "I heard that!."

Mike was trailing in after him, and he looked equally as flushed, but also slightly smug. He went over to the bed and made to sit next to Jared, but at the last moment collapsed on top of him.

"Omph!"

"Good to see ya, JT!" Mike laughed as he went limp on Jared, his entire weight now pushing down on the other man.

"Ger’off, you dork," Jared laughed from under him. He managed to push Mike off himself, grinning all the while. He stood up and gave Tom a hug. "How’s it going, Tommy?"

"Can’t complain," Tom replied, glancing over at Mike.

Jared caught this and laughed. "You two really are all loved up, aren’t you?"

"You could say that," Mike said, bounding over to Tom, grabbing him and dipping him like a dancer would dip his partner and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Get a room!" Chad exclaimed, feigning disgust.

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "But preferably not mine!"

Holy shit, it was good to be back.

 

*****

"You ok with that?" came a voice from behind him as Jensen struggled with one of the amps.

"What makes you ask that?" he grunted as he tried to manoeuvre it to where they needed it, eventually getting there. He put it down with a resounding ‘thunk’ and stepped away, turning to the man behind him. "Thanks for the help, Chris."

Chris grinned at him, his eyes shining brightly with amusement. "You’re most welcome."

Jensen gave Chris the finger before he turned and helped the third man with the last of the equipment, leaving Chris to laugh at his back.

"Jensen! Man! You really need to learn to lighten up," Chris said, trailing after him.

"I’m light enough thank you very much," came the reply from Jensen as he took hold of a couple of guitar stands, putting them in position next to the microphones.

"You gonna sing tonight?" came another voice and Jensen turned to look at Steve with a shrug.

"I dunno. Depends how I feel later on."

"Don’t worry," Chris spoke up. "He’ll be singing."

With that tone in his voice, Jensen knew that Christian was planning on plying him with too much alcohol, and that, Jensen could deal with.

"Fine, I’ll do a couple of songs with ya. Just don’t make me regret it."

*******

When they entered _Morgan’s_ that night, the music act had not yet come on the stage. They headed over to the bar to get the drinks in and found a table near the edge of the bar. Jared was sure Mike had already started drinking if the way he was jumping off the walls said anything about it. But then again, this was Mike and he didn’t necessarily have to be drinking to act like this.

They all took their seats, Jared taking the one that was facing away from the small stage and they all settled in for a night of drinking. It was great be around his friends again. He loved it at home, but being with his friends at university was something that he would gladly give up his home life for. He loved his independence and not having to worry about things that would usually bother his mother or wind up his sister; plus, he could live his life just the way he wanted and never had to worry about what his parents would say if he brought a boy home. That right there was the real reason he enjoyed being away from home.

His lifestyle wasn’t really something he could broadcast back at home. He had told his parents he was gay when he was seventeen, and even though they both said that they were okay with it, his relationship hadn’t really been the same with his father. At first, it hurt him that his Father was pulling away from him, but now, several years down the line, he was learning to live and deal with it. His mum, on the other hand, had been fantastic. All she wanted was for him to be happy, and if this is what would ultimately make him happy, then she was fine with that. She loved him, and there was nothing, she told him, that could change that.

"Dude!" Chad’s voice broke through his reverie and he pulled his eyes over to his best friend. "Would you just quit fidgeting!!!" It was then Jared noticed that Tom looked a little…uncomfortable.

"What’s wrong?" Jared asked, genuinely concerned. It was then he saw Mike’s shit eating grin. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." Mike said, grinning widely, taking a sip from his beer. He glanced over at Tom and winked, his lover turning bright red.

Chad eyed them warily; you never knew what these two would be up to next…and sometimes it was best you didn’t know. "That’s a fucking lie," Chad said, slightly disgruntled.

"Well, let’s just say that there is a reason my Tom’s not able to sit so good."

Tom’s cheeks darkened with the red that filled them, and at once Jared and Chad clued into what was going on.

"Oh, you didn’t!" Jared exclaimed, trying to sound disapproving and not laugh. It wasn’t really working.

"Oh, I did," Mike nodded, smirking.

"You guys are gross! A butt plug? Man, that is so freaking nasty!!" Chad exclaimed, taking a long pull from his beer. Why was it he was cursed with such freaks?

"Hey!" Jared laughed, hitting Chad around the back of the head. "Not _all_ of us are freaks."

"Oops," Chad had the decency to look regretful. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "Ya did."

Chad shrugged, finishing his beer. "Ah well. Who wants another?"

He was met with three affirmative answers, so he left the table to get the next round in.

"I can’t wait till these guys get on stage," Mike was saying. "I saw ’em a few weeks ago and they were amazing. Not too shabby to look at, either."

"Oh yeah? What’re they called?" Jared asked, making conversation. He didn’t really care what they were called, just hoped they were as good as Mike said they were.

"Kane or something…or maybe that’s the guys name. I can’t remember, all I know is that they were good!"

Chad was back a few minutes later with a tray of drinks, including beer and a bottle of tequila. Jared shuddered; he hated tequila and Chad only ever bought it when he wanted to see him shit-faced and laugh at him while he did and said the most ridiculous of things. Sometimes, Jared wondered why he put up with him at all.

******

Jensen looked across the bar from where he stood, his eyes following a young man as soon has he had entered the room. The tall, lanky figure was familiar in a way, but he did not know how. Christ, just looking at him was setting his blood aflame. He could not take his eyes off him, even when Steve was calling him to get ready, he couldn’t move.

"Jensen! Hel-llooo? Earth to Jenny-bear!" Now that got Jensen’s attention.

"Don’t call me that. I hate it," Jensen said firmly, turning to glare at Chris, who just continued to smile at him. Jensen sighed as he turned back to look at the object of his attention.

Chris saw his gaze was directed across the bar, so he peered over Jensen’s shoulder, but the place was so crowded he couldn’t tell where his friend was looking. He mentally shrugged. "C’mon, we’re due on in like two minutes. Gotta go get ready."

Jensen nodded in assent and took one last lingering gaze before he turned and followed Chris over to the stage.  
  
******

Jared was too busy laughing at something Mike had said to pay attention to the music that was just starting up. But when the voice started to sing, something inside him stopped. The smile on his face slowly wilted as the laughter died on his lips. He turned ever so slowly towards the stage, and that’s when he saw him.

_“And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
Then I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.”_

Their eyes met across the room, and Jared just about stopped breathing as his heart seemed to expand in his chest. Something almost electric passed through him. His friends forgotten, Jared's eyes were trained on the man who was looking back with similar intensity, both caught in this bubble where they were the only two that existed. Jared had never seen a man that was as beautiful as the one who stood up on stage. Even though he was too far away to see, he knew his eyes were a piercing shade of green with flecks of gold around the iris. And for some reason that he could not fathom, he felt that he knew this man. He licked his lips, his spit making them shine in the low light and he watched the man on stage copy this action. In that moment, he knew that he needed to meet him.

As Jensen sang he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shaggy-headed stranger, almost singing directly to him. His fingers played his guitar without his mind guiding them, knowing the music by heart. And truth be told, he couldn’t care less if he messed up, just as long as he could get to this man before he left, feeling the need in him burning strongly. When Chris took over on lead vocals, Jensen stepped to the side, allowing the other man through, but his eyes never once left the dark-haired man who was still looking at him. He felt his lips quirk into a smile, and his heart jumped in his chest when the other man smiled back, his whole face lighting up like sunshine on a rainy day. His mind was made up; as soon as the set was finished he would find him and make him his own.

*******

“I think JT has a crush,” Mike whispered theatrically to the rest of the table over an hour later.

Jared stayed oblivious to his friends while both Chad and Tom laughed, but the latter soon bit back a moan as the butt plug inside him shifted. Mike looked at him, lust burning in his eyes.

Chad saw this and wrinkled his nose. “You guys are fucking weird,” he said, but there was no heat in his words.

“You know it!” Mike exclaimed, chugging the rest of his beer. “I don’t know about you, but I am so ready to leave.” He looked over at Tom again who was looking flushed, his hips gently rocking on his seat.

“Yeah,” he agreed breathlessly. “Let’s go.”

Chad drank down the rest of his drink before standing. His put his hand on Jared’s shoulder, breaking him from his trance. “C’mon, man. We’re heading out now.”

Jared barely took the time to glance back at them, but he waved his hand, signifying for them to go ahead. “Y'all go ahead. I’ll catch ya later.”

“No can do, dude. You drove us here, remember?”

Jared suddenly wished that he had allowed Mike to drive, despite his tendency to have near-crashes, and then he could have gotten a cab home on his own. “Can’t you catch a cab or something?” Jared asked, now turning back to them.

“No way! I ain’t forking out money just so you can get your cock sucked!” Chad exclaimed, hitting Jared across his head.

Jared growled and scraped his chair back, making a dissatisfied sound, and grabbed his jacket before he followed his friends out, casting one last look to the stage. He saw the young man watching him, a frown gracing his delicate features, and he shrugged, an apology in his eyes.

Jared sighed as he walked out into the late night air. He felt so pissed that his friends made him leave before the band had even finished the set and allowed him to at least talk to the stranger. He sighed deeply and got into the car.

*****

Jensen felt his heart drop as the man he had been watching all evening left. He could tell by the slump of his shoulders he was doing it out of duty for his friends, but Jensen wished that he had they had stayed at least until he was able to approach him.

When they were finally finished, he helped pack up the equipment silently, not bothering to talk to Chris or Steve. Anyway, it’s not like they were in any mood to talk, either, they just wanted to get out of there so they could go back home and fuck.

Jensen hated them.

When they were finally ready to leave, Jensen got in his own car and headed back to his place. He vowed to just let himself wallow in self pity before he had to start back at the university on Monday morning as the head of the department of English’s TA.

After he had left home when his parents had found out about his sexuality, he had vowed to prove his father wrong and show him that he could make a life for himself without his help. His mother had been better about the news, but his father had been a different matter. He had all but disowned Jensen, and told him he would no longer provide for his ‘lifestyle’.

In truth, Jensen didn’t really have a ‘lifestyle’. All he had wanted to do was get his degree, which he had, and then get his masters in English so he could move on to teacher training and eventually become and English teacher. He had made it this far without his parent's money and he’d be damned if he failed and proved his bigot of a father right.

But now he had seen _him_ and he suddenly realised that maybe, in the end, the career of his dreams wouldn’t be enough.

******

The entire weekend saw Jared sulking, still not really forgiving his friends for pulling him out of the bar before he got a number, hell, even a name! His friends had tried talking to him, but he continued to sulk like a twelve year old that had been grounded. How could he explain to them and make them understand that he knew this man was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with? They would just laugh at him and call him over-dramatic.

And maybe he was being over-dramatic, but he couldn’t help it. There was something different about him, Jared could feel it. He had always been a romantic at heart and liked to believe that there was a soulmate out there for him, and looking at this beautiful guy last night made him sure that he was the one. What he had felt wasn’t just lust, there was something else there, too. But now he didn’t know where the man could be found, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He sighed to himself and decided to stop being a jackass to his friends and enjoy the rest of the weekend, because come Monday morning, his lectures started and the work would pile on from there.

******

Monday came around too fast for Jared. He had a nine am class on English poets over on the farthest part of campus, and he really wasn’t looking forward to it. Poetry wasn’t his best subject, but he needed to graduate with an English degree. He had put it off and put it off, and now here he was, having to do it in is final year, while if he had just done it when he was a freshman he wouldn’t have to worry about it now.

He arrived in the class in the nick of time, taking a seat toward the back of the room. If there was one thing he hated more than poetry, it was having to sit at the front. People _always_ got picked on in the front.

He had just gotten settled when their professor walked in, a balding older man, thick glasses framing his face. He put down the stack of books he was carrying with a loud ‘thunk’ on the desk and rifled around in his notes before he actually looked up and took notice of his class for the first time.

“Good morning,” he started, glancing at the door as it opened.

Jared sat up straighter in his chair as he looked in disbelief. There stood the man from the other night, the man who had haunted Jared’s dreams since then.

“I’m professor Kripke, and this is my TA, Jensen Ackles. If you need anything and I am not available, see Jensen and he’ll do his best to help you out.”

Jared had stopped listening the moment Professor Kripke had mentioned the young man’s name: Jensen Ackles.

It seemed that Jensen felt Jared staring at him, and when he looked over, his eyes widened in surprise. The same connection they had felt the other night was there again, and both Jared and Jensen prayed for the class to be over quickly so they could finally meet.

Unfortunately, the class dragged out and even though Jared tried to focus, he couldn’t. He tried not to look over at Jensen all the time, but he couldn’t help it. Jensen seemed to be in a similar situation himself.

He was glad that this first class was just outlining the course and handing out book lists, but even so, it did take up the entire slot and before he knew it, he had five minutes to get to his next class. Jared wanted to stay behind so desperately to talk to Jensen to get a number, maybe even a date, but at that moment there was some bleached blonde bimbo shamelessly flirting with him, all but shoving her boobs into his chest. Jared bit back a frustrated groan and left the room, leaving Jensen to look on after him.

Jensen glared at the girl in front of him, recognising what she was doing. Having those pert boobs that were nearly falling out of her shirt was making him feel a little queasy. Plus, she had caused him to miss his chance with his mystery man. When she flipped her hair again he decided he had had enough.

“I’m sorry,” he said as sweetly as he could. “I’ve got to catch up with Professor Kripke before the next class. Been nice chatting.” He grabbed his bag and notes and all but ran out of the room leaving the Barbie doll gaping after him.

******

Throughout the day both men could not get their minds off the other. All they could do was think about the next English Poetry class and hoping that they would be able to finally meet and talk to each other. Neither really understood what was happening, but both wanted to explore it more.

Jared was in a world of his own as he walked into the student union, having made plans to meet up with Chad, so much so he wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to where he was going. He was rounding the corner when he was sent stumbling back a few paces, having walked right into someone. He hissed when he felt the scalding heat of the other persons beverage as it splashed onto his shirt.

Jared tried to pull the wet material away from his skin, fanning it slightly to cool it down.

“Oh shit! I am soooo sorry!” Jared heard a familiar voice say, and he swallowed hard before looking up. It was Jensen.

It seemed that Jensen had yet to realise who he had walked into, as he was busy rooting around in is bag for something, then producing a small packet of tissues.

“Here, take…these…” Jensen’s voice trailed off when he locked eyes with Jared and colour flooded his cheeks even more than it had done. Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe right and Jared wasn’t feeling much differently.

“Jensen…” Jared breathed, his heart racing a mile a minute.

“…You…” Jensen replied, the only thing he could think of.

“Jared,” Jared supplied. “My name's Jared. Padalecki.” He took the tissues that were still held out to him and took one out before handing them back. He dabbed the tissue on his shirt, but it really wasn’t doing much good, so he gave up.

“Jared,” Jensen said, testing out how it rolled off his tongue. “It’s good to finally talk to you, although I swear I never planned on spilling my coffee all over you.”

Jared chuckled, his eyes sweeping over Jensen’s face, deciding he liked the flush of embarrassment that was still there.

“Forget about it, man. It’s my own for not watching where I was going.” He paused for a second before adding, “But I’m kinda glad I didn’t.”

Jensen laughed and Jared fell in love with the sound almost immediately. “So, I wanted to ask you the other night, but you left before we finished and then I was stuck this morning with that chick, but…would you maybe want to go get a beer sometime.”

Jared couldn’t remember the last time that he actually felt this nervous. He bit his lip and nodded and the grin on Jensen’s face was back, lightening up his eyes. “Yeah,” he voiced. “I’d really like that.”

“Great! Umm, let me give you my number, ok? I have another class in a few minutes, so…”

Jared dug into his bag and pulled out one of his notebooks whilst Jensen grabbed and pen. He nibbled on his lower lip as he waited for Jensen to finish. When Jensen handed the pad back, he tore off a sheet of paper and scribbled his own number on it and handed to Jensen. “Here.”

Jensen took it, and their fingers brushed ever so slightly, sending a spark through both their bodies. “Thanks,” Jensen said. “I’ll, um, I’ll call you.” He smiled one last time before he started to head out to where he was supposed to be, but he didn’t get very far as Jared’s hand caught his arm and pulled him back.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to wait until later to do this.” He cupped Jensen’s face in his large hands, licking his bottom lip before he dipped his head. He felt Jensen gasp as his lips gently touched his, enjoying the feeling of that plump, delicious mouth.

Jensen’s hands came up to rest on Jared’s shoulders, allowing him to manipulate his mouth. He felt the wet swipe of a tongue, but before he could open his mouth, Jared was pulling back, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed.

“Have a good day, Jen,” he said before he left the other man standing there, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

When Jared made it round the corner, he stopped to take a breath, his back leaning against the wall. He was never that forward, not with anyone, and yet there was something about Jensen that brought it out of him.

He hoped Jensen would call. He give till eight o’clock and then he would take matters into his own hands.

******

Later that evening Jared was sitting on his bed, chewing on his thumb nail, trying to ignore the fact that it was quarter to eight and Jensen still hadn’t called. He never got like this, not over anyone, and he refused to think how stupid he was looking staring at his phone and willing it to ring.

Tom, Chad and Mike had all gone out; the couple to the movies, and Chad to some chick’s place. If they could see him now, they would be ripping him to shreds.

He was close to just picking up the phone to call Jensen himself when the phone started blasting some tune Chad insisted on putting on there. He grabbed the phone, but didn’t want to seem too eager, and was going to let it ring a while first. Oh, who was he kidding?

“Hello?” he breathed into the phone, praying it was Jensen and not Chad or something stupid.

“Hey,” came the reply and it sent shivers down his spine.

“Jensen. You called,” Jared said before he could stop himself. He smacked himself mentally for sounding like a complete douche.

Jensen chuckled into the phone. “Of course I did. Why, didn’t you think I would?”

“No!” Jared cleared his throat, glad that Jensen couldn’t see him blush. “I mean, no. I knew you would.”

Again, Jensen laughed and it made Jared feel all warm inside. “Anyway, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow evening.”

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, there’s a fair in town that I wanted to check out, but I didn’t have anyone to go with and thought you might want to go.” Jensen said, feeling suddenly apprehensive.

“I’d love to,” Jared replied, smiling as he picked at his jeans. “What time were you thinking?”

“Around eight-ish. If you give me your address, I’ll come and pick you up, you know, if that’s ok.”

“Yeah, it’s ok. I’d really like that.” He gave his address to the other man and after a few final words he hung up. He lay back on the bed, sighing with delight. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through the next day. He had a feeling that, even though he had already kissed Jensen, he would be a bundle of nerves come the time when Jensen was due to pick him up.

*****

Jared was right. He was a bag of nerves. He had changed his outfit four times and had redone his hair twice before leaving it to flop around by the time Jensen knocked on the door. He rushed to answer it before his housemates could and stepped out onto to the porch.

“Hey,” he said, a little out of breath as he stood in front of Jensen.

“Hi,” Jensen replied almost shyly. He took in the sight of the young man before him and felt himself swallow hard. How he was going to get through this night without popping wood, he didn’t know. “You ready to go?”

Jared bit his lip, something that Jensen was coming to like, and nodded his head. “Yeah, let’s go.” As they walked down to the street, Jared turned and looked back at the house, seeing Mike, Tom and Chad all looking out at them making kissy faces. He laughed, shaking his head at his friends' ever decreasing maturity.

“What’s so funny?” Jensen asked smiling.

“My friends,” Jared said, thumbing back at the window.

Jensen turned and saw what he was talking about and laughed along with him. He took hold of Jared’s hand, making a show of his demonstration and guided him to his car.

When Jared caught sight of Jensen’s car, his eyes widened. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed, sliding his hand along the exterior of the black car. “She’s beautiful. How can you afford her?” He blushed when he realised how rude that must have sounded. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

Jensen laughed to show that he didn’t take it to heart. “That’s ok, man. I actually bought her a few years back for a couple hundred and fixed her up myself.”

“You’re a mechanic, too?” Jared asked, his hand still caressing the Chevy Impala.

“I dabble. My dad and brother are, so they kinda taught me a few things, Jensen clarified, trying not to sound bitter when he mentioned his dad. If he did, then it seemed Jared didn’t notice.

Jared had a sudden vision of Jensen bending under the hood, covered in grease and sweat…he mentally berated himself, feeling his cock twitching in his trousers. “I’d say you do more than dabble. She's amazing.”

Jensen blushed under his praise and leant forward to unlock the door. “Thanks. Hop in.”

Jared did as he was told and got in, revelling in the rich smell of leather. He watched as Jensen moved round to the front of the car, appreciating the way his jeans pulled across his thighs. He quickly tried to adjust himself before Jensen got in, resigned to the fact that he’d probably be walking around that night with a tent in his pants.

*****

When they arrived, the fair was already heaving with people. Not that either of them minded, though. They walked close to each other, but didn’t hold hands. This was Texas, after all. They couldn’t stop the friendly banter that was flowing, learning more and more about each other. But when Jared asked about his family, Jensen tactfully avoided answering. Jared gathered that it was a difficult subject, and hoped that eventually Jensen would confide in him.

They went on rides and ate carnival food, loving every minute of it. When Jared saw the sign for a psychic, he pulled Jensen over to the tent.

“We have to go in here, please?”

Jensen looked at Jared and saw those eyes come out in full puppy-dog mode. “You really wanna go in there?”

Jared’s face fell. “Yeah, why? Is it dumb?”

“No!” Jensen was quick to rectify the situation. “Not at all, I just wondered. C’mon, lets see what she’s got to say.” He took Jared’s hand and led him to the opening.

They stepped through the beaded curtain and saw a middle aged woman sitting on the opposite side.

“Good evening,” she said in a soft, lilting voice. “I’m Missouri Mosley. I take it you boys are looking for a reading. Together or separately?”

Jared looked at Jensen before answering. “Together, please, Ma’am.”

“Oh, such a polite young thing.” She smiled and gestured to the seats that were positioned opposite her. “Take a seat and I’ll take a peek into your destinies.”

They did as they were told and sat down. She shifted on her seat and cracked her knuckles, actually cracked them.

“Ok, now, I want you to put both your right hands on the table over here, palms up.” She waited as they did as they were told, said a silent prayer of thanks for her ability and then leaned in.

Both the young men waited patiently for her to say something, watching as her brow wrinkled in concentration, looking from one hand to the next.

“Well I never!” she suddenly said, startling her clients slightly.

“What?” Jared asked curious, peering over. “What do you see?”

“I have never seen this before in all my years,” she continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “Your lines…they’re almost identical.”

“What does that mean?” Jensen asked, his voice hushed.

“It means,” Missouri responded looking up at them, “that you are soulmates.”

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, scepticism on their faces, although deep down they knew it was quite possible if the reaction when they first laid their eyes on each other was anything to go by.

“Your paths are always bound to the other; you’ll always find the other, no matter where you are.” She turned back to their hands and looked for a moment more. “The life you were in before ran out before you were ready…but in this life…you’ll live your lives out in happiness together.”

“How…” Jensen cleared his throat and started again. “How did our lives run out…I’m not sure if I understand what you mean.”

Missouri sat back and looked at him a moment before she picked up the tarot cards that were to her right and passed them over. “Split the cards in half and both take half the pack. Shuffle them and then rejoin them and pass them back.”

Again, they did as they were told and waited while she drew eight cards from the pack and placed them face down. She turned them over one by one until finally she looked into what they held. “There was a tragedy…someone else was at fault, but you lost your lives. Oh, but one of you was alive, but you gave up because your love was already gone.”

Jared got a sudden shivers down his spine, knowing that this was some how true.

“But you boys will be safe in this life, and you’ll live it together peacefully, each doing what you want to do, but as one.”

*****

When they walked out of the tent, they found that they couldn’t meet each other's eyes. Missouri had been all too accurate on a lot of what she said when it came to talking about them as individuals, thus proving that she may well be the real deal.

“That was…weird,” Jensen finally spoke, all too aware of how close Jared was to him.

“That’s one word for it,” Jared mumbled unable to stop thinking about what it all meant. He had always believed in soulmates, that there was one person for everyone, but it was taken to whole new level when Missouri had explained that their souls were ages old and would always find each other.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, hearing the tension in Jared’s voice.

Jared glanced at him and smiled slightly. “Yeah…it’s just pretty heavy for a first date, ya know?”

“Yeah…I know.” Jensen’s foot scuffed on the ground, suddenly thinking that maybe they should call it a night.

Before he could get the words out, Jared took a hold of his wrist, his thumb drawing lazy circles on his pulse. “What she said was a little spooky, but I still want to do this, I still want to be here with you.”

Jensen bit the inside of his lower lip, glad that Jared had said that, putting his fears instantly at rest. “C’mon,” he smiled. “Let’s hit the Ferris Wheel.”

Jared returned the smile and linked his fingers with Jensen’s, grinning at Jensen’s questioning look. “I want to hold your hand, so fuck anyone who doesn’t like it.”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, his heart skipping in his chest and they made their way over to the Ferris Wheel, where Jensen had every intention of making out with Jared.

******

Jensen handed over four dollars for their fare and allowed Jared to climb into the car first, trying not to look at the way his jeans pulled tight across his arse. He got in after him and pulled the bar across them. With a jerking start, they started on the slow assent.

It was only when they were nearing the top that Jared realised how high they were. His hand latched onto Jensen’s and his palms started to sweat, colour draining from his face.

Jensen noticed the change in Jared almost as immediately as it started. He turned to face Jared, concern shining in his eyes. His movements caused the car to sway slightly and Jared’s grip tightened. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Jared answered, a slight waver in his voice. “I just forgot how high these things go.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax. He felt so stupid. Here he was with the hottest guy he had ever seen and he was freaking out. Talk about ruining the moment.

“Just relax, Jay. Nothing is going to happen up here…just think of it as a really realistic simulator or something.”

“I would rather have you distract me.” Jared spoke quietly, his head turning to Jensen, hope shining brightly in his eyes.

The words hit Jensen right in the gut and he could do nothing but lick his lips and nod. He hesitated only slightly but then Jared’s lips were on his. Jensen sighed, his lips parting slightly as he brought his hand up to cup Jared’s cheek, allowing Jared’s questing tongue to enter his mouth.

Jared gasped as he was welcomed into Jensen’s mouth, the other man’s tongue sliding across his own. His hands clutched at Jensen’s arms, needing the contact to keep himself grounded. When Jensen took a hold of his lower lip between his teeth and bit down on it, Jared moaned loudly, sparks of passion shooting right into his cock.

He pulled back, panting, his pupils blown wide and looked at Jensen, wanting to see if there were any signs of uncertainty. There were none. He grinned and brought his mouth back to the older man’s, his kisses more desperate than they were a moment ago.

Jensen could feel the urgency in his kiss, could feel the tension that had snuck back into his body, but for a whole different reason. His own jeans felt so much tighter than they should be, his swelling dick pulling the fabric taut, making it uncomfortable for him. He brought his hand down to his crotch, trying to relieve the pressure, but Jared’s tongue working in his mouth like that only made it worse.

Jared pulled away and caught Jensen touching himself and his mouth immediately went bone dry. The sight was so erotic and he went from half mast to rock solid in less than a second.

Jensen blushed when he saw that he had been caught and removed his hand only to have Jared replace it with his own. His head fell back and hit the seat with a dull thud, but all he could feel was Jared’s large hand working him through his trousers.

“Is this…is this okay? I don’t want to rush it, but God, Jen, I have to touch you.” Jared’s heart was beating double time in his chest and he was afraid it would burst through.

Jensen picked his head back up and arched his hips into Jared’s touch, nodding his head. “Y-yes…I want his…I want you…” he reached up and pulled Jared’s head back down to his, and enveloped his mouth again. As Jared’s tongue swept though his mouth, then let his lips travel across his cheek and down the side of his neck, his own hand found its way into Jared’s lap and began to touch the impressive bulge that lay hidden there.

Jared’s mouth latched onto Jensen’s neck, sucking at it, scraping his teeth against his skin before biting down lightly, as his hands worked Jensen’s pants open, dipping his hand into and beneath the other man's boxers. He could feel Jensen mirroring his actions and when he felt that calloused hand surround his cock, his hips jerked forward and squeezed the erection that was in his hand.

“Fuck!” Jensen groaned as Jared’s hand started to move up and down, faster and harder, and he tried to keep up, tried to make his own hand move on Jared’s cock at the same pace. He could already feel the fire spreading through his body, the tendrils of orgasm licking at the base of his spine. The way Jared was working him was like nothing he had ever felt before. If this is what it was like getting a hand job from him he could only imagine what the sex would be like.

“I’m gonna come,” Jared groaned into Jensen’s neck, moments away from shooting his load in his boxers. “Oh, fuck, Jen…I’m gonna come…come with me…p-please…c-commmme!!!” His mouth latched back onto Jensen’s neck as the tidal wave of pleasure crashed through him, spilling into Jensen’s hand and into his boxers. He felt a mirroring wetness on his own hand as Jensen came, his name on his lips.

Jared’s words were what pushed Jensen over the edge and he held on as he rode out the white hot pleasure, loving that it was Jared who was making him feel like this. He groaned again and his cock gave a twitch when he saw Jared lick his hand, tasting Jensen.

Soon, the crest of the wave ebbed away and they sat there panting, completely blissed out. It was only then that they realised their ride was almost at an end, so they quickly tucked themselves back in and did up their trousers. By the time the ride stopped, they had made themselves look as presentable as possible.

Jensen got out first, blushing with the look that the ride operator was giving them, and held out his hand to help Jared off. They didn’t detach hands as they made their way back to the parking lot where they got in Jensen’s car and made the way back to Jared’s place.

*******

Jared unlocked the front door and the house remained quiet. He breathed a sigh of relief noticing that his housemates were out. He pushed it open further and gestured Jensen to walk on in.

Jensen smiled slightly and stepped forward, brushing past the younger man. He found himself being pulled back against Jared’s strong body and soon felt the other man’s lips on his, kissing him softly, just a delicate press of lips on lips.

Jared pulled back and grinned at the look of utter contentment on Jensen’s face. “C’mon,” he whispered taking his hand, kicking the door shut behind him. He guided Jensen up the stairs to his room, and as soon as they had entered and the door had closed, he had Jensen pressed up against it, bending his head to bury his face into the side of his neck.

“God, Jen,” Jared all but moaned, the scent of Jensen driving him wild. “I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, holding on him to him, enjoying the press of his body against his own. “Then take me,” he replied huskily as Jared laced his sensitive skin with wet, open mouth kisses. “Fuck, Jared, please…”

Jared leaned back slightly and took in the sight of Jensen’s slightly flushed face and the way his eyes seemed so bright and full of life. “What do you want?” He asked, cupping Jensen’s face in his large hand, his thumb running along Jensen’s lower lip. He it back a groan when Jensen’s tongue flicked out, swiping along the digit.

“I-I don’t know,” Jensen answered honestly. “I’ve never…I’ve never been with a guy after one date. Hell, I’ve never bottomed….but I want to, for you.”

This new information hit Jared’s gut like a lead weight, settling there as arousal spiralled through his veins. “You’ve,” he cleared his voice when it squeaked, “you’ve never bottomed?”

“No,” Jensen shook his head, blushing. “With the guys that I’ve been with, and it’s not that many, I never wanted to. I wanted to wait until I met someone special. A little girly, I know, but…”

Jared was having a hard time processing Jensen’s words, as his blood was racing south very quickly, leaving him feeling a little light headed. “N-no,” his voice cracked with the lust that was pooling in his stomach as the blood filled his hardening dick. “Not girly. God Jen, you’re so fucking hot.”

Jensen blushed again, but instead of responding, he pulled Jared’s head down to his, fusing their lips together once again, his hands sliding down his shoulders and over the hard plains of his chest, feeling the hard rippling muscles of his abs. His tongue eagerly licked into Jared’s mouth as the younger man moaned, clutching at Jensen’s hips.

Jensen’s fingers drifted underneath the bottom on Jared’s t-shirt, feeling the warm skin and decided that there needed to be less clothes. Now.

Jared pulled away long enough for Jensen to pull his shirt up and over his head, mussing his hair. He stood there, panting, as he watched Jensen’s eyes take in the sight.

Lust, want, need and something else both of them were not willing to yet admit drove them on. Jensen’s fingers scrambled at Jared’s belt buckle, but he looked up in surprise when Jared’s hands halted his movements. His gaze was questioning as he looked up, but he was immediately put at ease when Jared gave him a light kiss.

“I want to fuck you on my desk,” Jared whispered huskily, his pupils blown wide.

At those words, Jensen was suddenly blindly hard, the zipper on his jeans digging into him uncomfortably. “Oh God, yeah,” he breathed, allowing Jared to pull him over to the side of the room where Jared’s neatly kept desk was situated.

Jared stopped Jensen from sitting up on it just yet so he could strip him slowly, allowing his lips, teeth and tongue to trace over his freckled skin. He had freckles everywhere, and the sight made Jared’s mouth water, wanting to kiss and lick everyone of them.

Jensen panted as Jared’s teeth found his left nipple, his finger’s sinking into his unruly chocolate locks. He groaned deep in his throat as Jared’s hand found the other one, using his fingers to pull on the sensitive nub while his tongue lavished attention on the other.

Jared pulled away, his tongue lapping one last time at the abused flesh, and then he was putting the same amount of effort and attention on the other one, Jensen arching against his face.

By the time Jared had made his way down to the start of Jensen’s jeans, Jensen’s head was spinning from the need for them to be naked, pressed together and Jared finally took from him what no other man had been allowed to touch.

When Jared had finally opened Jensen’s jeans, the hard line of his cock was made evident through the material of his boxer-briefs, eager to break free of its confines. As Jared pulled Jensen’s trousers down to his knees, his face nuzzled into his groin, inhaling the musky sent of his new lover. He growled deep in his throat, and finally tore away Jensen’s boxers, slipping his hands down the downy legs, taking of his shoes and socks before pulling the remaining clothes off.

Jared sat back on his haunches and just looked up at the man who stood before him. His eyes slowly ran up the length of Jensen’s body, lingering on the hard cock that was curved towards the older man's stomach. Finally, his eyes travelled up the firm, freckled chest and then to Jensen’s face where he saw the flush in his cheeks and the bright gleam in his jade orbs.

“God,” he breathed, his eyes practically drinking in the sight. “You are so beautiful.”

The colour on Jensen’s cheeks darkened at Jared’s words and the way he was looking at him. “C’mere,” Jensen whispered, reached for the man on his knees.

Jared stood, quickly shucking off the rest of his clothes, and moved in to wrap his arms around the other man.

Jensen clung onto Jared for a long moment before he pulled back slightly to look up at him. He licked his lips, tilting his head just so in an invitation for Jared. Jared took the hint without any hesitation, his mouth crashing down on Jensen’s, all notes of tenderness seeping away as their tongues met and battled for dominance.

Jared’s hands smoothed down Jensen’s naked back, and moved around to cup his ass and lift him up onto the sturdy wood of his desk.

Jensen let out a surprised gasp that was swallowed by Jared’s mouth. He spread his legs and Jared edged in closer, his dick pressing into Jensen’s lower stomach. He moved his mouth away from Jared’s, gently kissing and licking the side of his mouth, before slowly following the path of his jaw, trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

Jared shivered as Jensen’s teeth scraped along the tendons in his neck, goose bumps springing up on his flesh. His hands clutched at Jensen’s back, his nails scraping the sensitive skin, pulling a moan from Jensen’s lips that reverberated through his body and into Jared’s.

“Do-do you have any lube?” Jensen rasped into Jared’s neck, his tongue flicking out at his Adam’s apple, loving the way he tasted.

“Y-yeah,” Jared moaned, reaching out to the right hand drawer, groping around until he found the unopened tube of KY. _Just for emergencies._ He pulled it out triumphantly and placed it next to Jensen on the desk.

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” Jared asked, suddenly serious, although he could feel the steady throb between his legs that begged him to just lube up and sink into Jensen unto they both saw stars. “We could move to the bed.”

Jensen’s hand suddenly grasped Jared’s cock, firmly stroking the thick shaft. The younger man groaned as his head dropped back, thrusting up into the tight grip. “I want you to fuck me right here, right now. We can do slow and gentle next time.”

Jared practically growled at those words, his hips still following Jensen’s lead as he continued to pump his fist, slowly sliding it firmly up and down. “O-ok…but you’ve got to stop doing that, otherwise it’s going to be over before we even get started.”

Jensen ignored him, and instead leant forwards and captured Jared’s left nipple in his mouth, his teeth nipping and pulling on the sensitive bud.

He finally let go when Jared helped him move so he was sitting on the end of the desk, now able to lie down and stretch out. “I want you in me,” Jensen groaned as Jared pulled him in for another fierce kiss, his cock throbbing between his legs, his hole clenching deviously at the very thought of Jared penetrating him.

“Soon,” Jared promised. He gently pressed on Jensen shoulders, showing him that he wanted him to lie down. “First, I want to know what you taste like.” He sank to his knees, between Jensen’s spread legs, his hands caressing the firm thighs gently.

Jensen’s back suddenly arched when Jared’s mouth connected with his balls, drawing the tight sacks into his mouth, humming softly around them.

The slightly salty taste drove Jared wild as he licked and sucked at Jensen, moving further towards the crease in between his legs. He slipped his lips over the other man's perineum and then finally he reached what he so desperately wanted to taste.

Jensen nearly flew off the solid surface when he felt the slick sensation of Jared’s tongue against his opening. His hands went down to cup Jared’s head, sifting his fingers through his soft hair, using it to anchor himself and pulled Jared closer to him. He tried to tip his hips to give Jared better access, but Jared had a tight grip on them that prevent him from moving, so all he could do was moan and writhe.

“J-Jay, please,” he moaned, one of his hand’s drifting to his cock, trying desperately to give himself the relief he so desperately wanted.

Jared looked up as he continued to push his tongue deeper and deeper inside Jensen, wanting to get him loose enough so he would be able to take Jared’s fingers a little easier and then his cock. He slapped Jensen’s hands away from himself, and finally pulled his mouth away and stood.

Jensen moaned at the loss of the sensation, but when he looked up and saw Jared standing above him, his body flushed, eyes wide with barely contained lust, he knew it was about to get better.

“God, Jen,” Jared moaned as he leant forwards and took his mouth in a steamy kiss, letting Jensen taste himself on his tongue. “Want to be inside you,” he panted, his mouth only a breath away from those full, raspberry stained lips.

“Please,” Jensen moaned, trying desperately to grind his dick into the hollow of Jared’s hip, the feeling of the other man's hardness pressing into him, driving him wild.

Jared reached for the lube and managed to uncap it with one hand, squeezing out a dollop onto his fingers. He gave Jensen one last heated kiss before pulling away to smear the slippery substance over his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Jared asked, wanting to be completely sure that Jensen wanted this.

“Yes, Jared. I’m ready…please…need you…”

That was all the encouragement that Jared needed, so he circled his index finger around Jensen’s opening, then pressed inside. He was mindful that this was Jensen’s first time bottoming, and knowing this was fuelling the fire burning deep in his stomach.

Jensen bit his lip in slight discomfort, clenching down on the intruding digit, but Jared’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his stomach encouraged him to relax.

The loosening of the ring of muscle told Jared that Jensen was ready for another finger, so he pulled it out and then returned with two, thrusting them in deeply, pulling them back out and repeating the action. He grinned devilishly when he crooked them just enough and hit the bundle of nerves deep inside Jensen.

“JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST!!!!” Jensen cried, his back lifting off the desk as he tried to get more of Jared’s fingers. He barely felt when Jared added a third, too caught up in the feeling of Jared touching his prostate on nearly every pass.

Jared pulled his fingers out when he saw Jensen was stretched enough, hoping that he would be able to take him all in. He reached back over to the drawer that had held the lube and pulled out a single condom. He ripped open the foil with his teeth, spitting it out onto the floor.

As soon as he rolled the condom on, he lubed his cock up, making sure he was thoroughly coated, not wanting to hurt the man who was sprawled out on his desk, looking other-worldly. He leant over Jensen again, taking a hold of his right leg and lifting it up so it was draped over his shoulder. The other came up and wrapped itself around his hip.

Jensen looked up into Jared’s sweaty face, his damp hair was hanging down over his forehead in waves, having curled with the dampness. He looked at him with utter trust, and slowly Jared began to press inside.

Jensen gasped at the sudden spark of pain that splintered up his spine, causing his cock to begin to wilt. Jared noticed this and he was not having any of it.

Making sure he was supporting himself, Jared warped his hand around Jensen’s dick, distracting him from the initial pain and coaxing him back to full hardness.

Gradually, Jared sank deeper and deeper inside, until his balls were flush with Jensen’s ass. He could feel his hips twitching, wanting so desperately to move but at the same time he wanted to make sure Jensen was ready.

“Ok?” Jared grunted, not being able to say much more than that, the effort to stay still taking all of his willpower.

Jensen nodded, reaching up to pull Jared’s head down, causing the other man to shift inside him, pulling a moan from Jensen’s throat. “Move,” Jensen moaned against Jared’s lips. “Fuck me Jared, fuck me!”

Jared took Jensen’s mouth with his, as he pulled all the way out, just leaving the head inside his lover, and then thrusting back in, tearing a cry from both their lips.

He wanted it to last, wanted to go slow, but feeling Jensen’s tight heat clenching him, he knew there was no way he _could_ go slow. He raised himself up slightly, still leaning over Jensen, his elbow locked so he wouldn’t fall, still jerking the other man’s cock.

Jensen clutched at Jared’s shoulders, thrust back to meet Jared every time his cock slid in, hitting that spot inside of him.

Jared thrusts sped up further as he felt the beginning of his orgasm that started in the tips of his fingers and spread through his body like wild fire. He felt Jensen’s leg slide down to wrap around his waist, holding him tightly in a vice-like grip. He could barely hold himself up much longer, so he removed his hand and pressed down on Jensen, his stomach providing all the friction he would need.

Jared buried his head into Jensen’s neck, licking and biting his skin as he drove closer to the edge, listening as Jensen chanted his name over and over again.

“Jen,” Jared groaned, getting closer to the edge. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna come…”

Jensen gripped Jared tight in his ass and suddenly the younger man was coming, a hoarse cry ripped from his throat as he shot load after load into the condom. Jensen held him as he went through the aftershocks and groaned in disappointment when Jared slipped free; but when he felt a hot mouth on his cock, he couldn’t care less.

Jared felt the insistent hardness, pre-come smearing across his stomach. He slipped off Jensen, tearing the soiled condom from himself and discarding it on the floor before he took Jensen fully in his mouth. He swiped his tongue across the head of his cock, pressing into the slit as he sunk two fingers back inside his lover.

He found his prostate and rubbed over it once, twice, and then Jensen was screaming his name, shooting stream after stream in his mouth. He tried to take it all, but some dribbled down his chin.

Soon, Jensen was too sensitive, and he tried to tell Jared by pulling lightly on his hair as he sagged back onto the hard wood, thoroughly spent. He smiled with his eyes closed as Jared kissed his way up his body, opening them to see Jared hovering above him.

“Hey,” Jared whispered, smiling wide, loving the way Jensen's hair stuck up in odd tufts, some of it matted to his forehead.

“Hey,” Jensen responded, leaning up to give Jared a lingering kiss.

“You ok?”

“Better than ok,” Jensen responded honestly.

“You regret anything?” He needed to know. Things were happening so quickly between them, he just needed to know that everything was ok.

“No.” Jensen replied firmly. “Nothing.”

Jared smiled again, his whole face lighting up. “You wanna stay here tonight?”

“Isn’t any place I’d rather be.”

Jared helped Jensen stand and led him over to the bed where they proceeded to climb under the bed covers and curl into each other, drifting off to sleep.

*****

The noise from outside the poorly made wooden shack awoke the young men who were wrapped in each other's arms. They started when they heard the noise approaching them, knowing what it meant.

Unbeknownst to the young men, while they were slumbering in post-coital bliss, a young woman to whom the youngest was to be married to in that summer, found an unexpected sight. In her horror and disgust, she ran to tell her father that her suitor was laying with another man.

In an angry rage, her father, known to be a tyrant when his only daughter was wronged, rallied up the townspeople, one thing on their collective minds: to hang them.

The youngest male's eyes were wide with fear as the other held onto him desperately when the door came crashing open. Hard, angry faces morphed into disgust looked in on them as they stayed clinging to each other.

“Seize them!” came the hardened voice, sparking cries of terror from the young men.

They were pulled apart and torn from their shelter to what they both knew would be their end.

~

As they were led up to the gallows, they were booed and spat upon, but they kept their heads held high, not afraid of their fate. If they could not be together in this life, then they would be in the next.

They stood on the platform, looking out into the sea of faces who had gathered to witness their last moments as if it were a sport. Neither of their parents had dared to show up, too distraught with having a son who was condemned to Hell for the life that he had allowed himself to lead.

Their names were read out, and their right to a last request was offered. “You are charged with the sin of sodomy and are sentenced to death by gallows. Do you have a last request?"

“Untie our hands,” the older one said, his green eyes not betraying the fear he felt. “Untie our hands so we can touch one last time.”

The ropes on their hands were cut and they automatically linked fingers, holding on tight.

“I love you,” the young man whispered so that only his lover could hear. “With my dying breath know that is you that I have and will always love.”

“I love you, too. No one else.”

Sacks were placed over their heads and then they were commanded to step forward so that a noose could to placed around each of their necks. When the trap door finally opened and they dropped down, the ropes cutting into their necks and cutting off each man's air supply, they did not once let go of each other, remaining connected until their thrashing bodies went still.

****

Jared’s eyes shot open, sweat trickling down his face as his mind flashed back through the dream. He sat up, trying not to disturb Jensen, who was sleeping peacefully curled into his side. He moved so his legs were hanging off the bed, his elbows resting on his thighs, as he placed his face in his hands.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly five and the sun was beginning to creep up. He honestly felt sick with what had been detailed in his mind, and somehow he knew it wasn’t just a dream…it had been the two of them in a past life, although he knew it wasn’t actually them, as in it was not who they are now, and they didn’t look like they did now. But Jared knew it was Jensen, would recognise those eyes anywhere, and he knew the other man was himself.

Jared couldn’t shake the feeling of the coarse rope wrapped around his neck, and then the choking feeling of his life being stripped away from him.

He felt Jensen shift behind him and saw that the other man was reaching out, trying to find him, a frown on his face when he hit empty sheets. Jared turned his body and smoothed his fingers along Jensen’s brow and smiled gently when the frown lines ebbed away and he settled back down.

Jared bent forward and gave him a soft kiss on the head before he grabbed his boxers and quietly left the room.

He went to the kitchen and wasn’t surprised when he saw Mike there with a glass of cold water, leaning against the counter.

"Lover boy drop you off?" Mike asked in a way of starting a conversation.

"Yeah, he um, he’s still in bed."

Mike’s face lit up in a wide grin, his eyebrows rising comically. "Already? Wow, since when do you make the moves that fast?"

"Since I met him," Jared replied, ignoring the way Mike was still maniacally grinning at him.

"Then why aren’t you still in there with him? He snore that bad?"

"No, nothing like that. I…I had a bad dream and it kinda freaked me out," Jared admitted to his friend, his face flushing with colour.

Mike’s expression suddenly changed, no longer light and kidding. He could see how bad this dream must have been for his friend for him to leave his new lover alone in his room to come and seek solace in the kitchen. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jared shrugged, picking at his fingernails. "I don’t wanna bore you with my overactive imagination."

"Oh, c’mon, dude. I’m sure I’d’ve heard crazier shit than what goes on in your head." Mike hopped up on the counter, his legs swinging back and forth as he waited for Jared to either tell him to fuck off or start talking. Thankfully it was the latter.

"Do you believe in past lives?" Jared asked quietly, his eyes not quite making contact with Mike’s.

"What, you mean like I was once a cat?" Mike quipped, but fell silent again when he saw the look on Jared’s face. "Sorry, man. Um, I guess so. Why? What’s this got to do with your dream?"

"Me and Jen went to the fair tonight and we kinda had a reading done by the psychic there." Jared paused for a second, unsure if he should go ahead and tell Mike. But looking at his friend, he knew that it was ok to talk to him. "She told us that Jen and I were always destined to be together and that we had already spent lifetimes with each other. It was so weird, and I just, I don’t really know what to make of it."

Mike took his time answering, thinking about what Jared had just told him, running it through his mind. "You know," he started carefully, "she could’ve been spouting a load of shit, trying to get more money out of ya."

Jared shook his vehemently. "No, it wasn’t like that, she wasn’t an amateur. She knew stuff about me…about Jensen that we haven’t even told each other yet."

"Ok, so you believe her, then? I mean, you wouldn‘t be this spooked if you didn‘t, right?"

"I do," Jared admitted. "But now this dream as just brought out how real, how crazy it all is." He hopped up on the counter, mimicking the way Mike was sitting.

"What was the dream about?" Mike asked finally.

Jared fiddled nervously with his fingers before answering. "I dreamt that me and Jensen were in another time and we were together but we were found out and…we were, we were hanged. I know, I’m crazy, right?"

"No," Mike shook his head, eyes soft. "Not crazy. That sounds way intense, and maybe if what this lady said _is_ true, then maybe it wasn’t just a dream."

"You mean, like, it could have been a flashback?" Jared frowned, wanting to be clear on what Mike was saying, wondering if it was really possible? A day ago, if he had been asked whether he believed in this sort of stuff he would’ve said no without a second thought. But now? Now he believed.

"Yeah, something like that. Maybe the reading stirred something inside you and it’s unlocked this memory from the past. I’ve read about it happening, loads of people go through all kind of regression and stuff into past lives. Yours has just been a little easier to unlock."

"You know, I never thought that you’d believe in this kind of shit," Jared said after a moment of taking Mike’s words in.

"Why not?" Mike asked, acting affronted.

"I dunno, you just don’t seem to type to believe in fate and soul mates."

"Well, I got news for you Jay-boy, and I swear, if you tell any one I will beat you with a stick, Tom and I are soul mates. When ever he looks at me or touches me, I feel it." Mike cleared his throat, almost acting uncomfortable after that little girly confession. "Remember. Stick."

"Got it," Jared nodded, trying to stop from grinning. The smile slipped from his face when he heard Mike’s question.

"You gonna tell Jensen?"

That was a simple enough question, but Jared didn’t know how to answer it. Should he tell Jensen? But what if he does and Jensen takes off? But why would he when he’s already told him that he believed what the psychic said? Goddammit, why was this so hard?

"I don’t know," Jared finally answered, his voice hushed.

"Well, do you want to start this relationship with lying," Mike questioned, "or do you want to tell him what is going on and risk him freaking out a little, too?"

"Wow, how do I choose?" Jared rolled his eyes at the other man’s logic.

"Don’t give me that, you know what I’m saying. And you better think fast because if he wakes up and your side of the bed is cold, he is going to know something is up."

Mike hopped off the counter and put his empty glass in the sink. "Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got a hunk of a man in my bed that needs some company." He started to walk out of the room to leave Jared to think it over, but stopped and looked back when Jared called to him.

"Mike? Er, thanks for, you know, listening and stuff."

Mike nodded his head once, smiling and left Jared alone.

Jared sat there awhile longer, thoughts running through his head a mile a minute. Every time he swallowed, he could still feel the press of the noose constricting his airway, and that made up his mind to tell Jensen. If he freaked out, too, and took off, Jared only hoped he could deal with it.

****

Jared crept back into his bedroom, trying not to disturb anyone else in the house, especially the man who was curled up under his covers.

He slipped off his boxers and crawled back onto the bed, trying not to wake Jensen, who was still sleeping soundly, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. As soon as Jared was settled, Jensen seemed to sense he was there and reached out for him, his hand sliding across his chest, curling into his side.

Jared held him, kissing the top of his head, and settled down to go back to sleep. He wouldn’t wake Jensen now to talk to him, he’d wait until the morning.

****

Jensen awoke to the feeling of complete and utter contentment, his body being spooned by Jared from behind. He didn’t want to move, but glancing at the clock he saw that if he wanted to get home and change before class, then he would have to move soon.

He felt Jared start to shift behind him, arms tightening around his waist as he woke up, a soft press of lips against his neck. Jensen turned around, so he could watch Jared as he opened his eyes that were still full of sleep.

"Mornin’," Jared murmured, trying to snuggle further into Jensen.

"Hey," Jensen replied, pressing his lips into Jared’s hair. "I’m going to have to get going soon. Gotta get my stuff for class."

Jared groaned and buried his head into Jensen’s chest, not wanting to leave this warm cocoon that they had created. "I don’t wanna move," he mumbled, causing Jensen to laugh.

"Sorry, babe, but we gotta. We can meet up later though, if you want." He bit his lip, waiting for Jared’s response. When Jared’s head moved back, he saw the mirroring hope in those hazel orbs.

"I want." Jared leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Jensen’s, conveying what he was feeling in that moment. He pulled back and smiled slightly, loving the pink tint that appeared on Jensen’s cheeks.

"You want to meet in the union café?" Jensen asked, dragging his tongue over his lower lips, wanting to catch the taste of Jared in his mouth.

"Sure…um, I finish at three, so you wanna meet then?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Good. I er, I wanted to talk to you, too, but it can wait until then. It’s nothing serious, I just thought I should tell you about it."

"Sounds ominous," Jensen grinned.

Jared smiled back and his worries over talking to Jensen about his all-too-real dream faded away into nothing. He pushed back the covers and got out of the bed, and turned to look down at Jensen, who was still sprawled out, completely naked. Jared felt a stirring in his groin and the other man seemed to be experiencing the same thing as his cock started to lengthen.

"God, I want you so bad right now," Jared whispered, his eyes drinking in the sight of Jensen.

"Me too, but I don’t have time. I’ve got an hour till I have to be in class, and if I’m late Professor Kripke will skin my ass." He pushed himself and up and out of the bed. "But later, I want you to fuck me again."

Jared groaned at those words and grabbed Jensen’s wrist and pulled him to flush against his body, their hips locking together. His mouth hovered above Jensen’s, wanting nothing more than to take things further, but he knew they couldn’t. He swallowed deeply and took a step back, running his fingers through his hair. "You better put your clothes on, otherwise I won’t be held responsible for making you late."

Jensen chuckled and turned to pick up his hap-hazardly discarded clothes. He bent over, giving Jared a perfect view of his ass. He turned his head and looked at Jared who was staring openly, eyes glazed, cock leaking and curling towards his stomach. It made him feel quite powerful seeing that he had already held such an impact on Jared.

He slipped on his boxers and quickly put on the rest of his clothes. When he was finally dressed he saw Jared had pulled on a loose pair of sweats, although they didn’t do too much to conceal his erection.

"Walk me to the door?" Jensen asked, holding out his hand. Jared took it and walked with him through the hallway down to the front door. Neither noticed the three heads that poked out from around the corner.

"I had such an amazing time last night." Jensen finally said, really not wanting to go, but knowing he had to.

"Me too," Jared replied, smiling gently. He leaned down and kissed Jensen, what was meant to be chaste, but turning into much more.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, his leg slipping between Jared’s thighs, pressing against his cock. He swallowed down Jared’s gasped and forced him self to pull away. "I’ll," he panted, "I’ll see you later in the union."

Jared could only nod, his brain having leaked out of his ears. When the door closed Jared hurried back to his room to take care of his ‘problem’.

Mike, Tom and Chad returned to the kitchen, resuming their breakfast preparations.

"Looks like Jenny’s here to stay," Chad spoke gruffly as he bit into his toast.

There were two agreeing nods, all thinking of ways to get the details out of Jared first.

******

Three o’clock rolled around and Jared couldn’t get out of the classroom fast enough. He knew it was completely over the top, but he felt so desperate to see Jensen. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him, and he kept getting hard in the most inappropriate of places.

He got to the café just as Jensen was sitting down and it took a moment for Jared to approach, as he couldn’t help but stare at how amazing Jensen looked. Even in his beat up Levis and gray hoodie, he looked stunning.

Jared finally started moving again, and grinned at how Jensen’s face lit up when he saw him. It only took a moments hesitation before he leaned down and gave Jensen a sweet kiss. He pulled back and smiled at the surprised look on his lover’s face.

"Hey," he said, setting his bag on the floor and sitting down opposite the other man.

"Hi," Jensen replied, smiling back. "Classes go ok?"

"As ok as they can. Couldn’t really concentrate."

"Oh, and why was that?" Jensen asked, although he already knew.

"I couldn’t stop thinking about this hot TA I met with the prettiest goddamn eyes I have ever seen and a smile that makes my stomach get all tied up in knots."

Jensen blushed and looked down at the table acting coy. "Is that so?" He looked back up to see Jared looking at him intensely.

"Uh-huh."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jensen asked after a moment, curious. "I’ve been trying to work it out all day, but couldn’t think of anything."

"It’s nothing really serious, it’s just I had this dream, except now I really don’t think it was a dream."

Jensen’s brow furrowed as he looked at Jared in confusion. "If it wasn’t a dream, the what was it?"

"Well, after what that psychic said, I think it was a flashback of a past life." Jared waited for Jensen to start laughing, but he didn’t.

"What was it about? What did you see?"

Jared described what he had seen in the dream, and couldn’t help the lump that had formed in his throat or the way his voice broke as he remembered the terror he had felt and then hanging from his neck all because of who he had loved.

Jensen sat there quietly, listening intently to what Jared was saying. He reached across the table and took ahold of Jared’s hand when he noticed that he was getting emotional.

"It was just so horrible that that people could do that, just for falling in love. I can’t get my head around it that this _could_ have been us. It was weird, I mean, they didn’t look like us, but I recognised your eyes and I just know it was me."

"It’s not so weird," Jensen finally spoke. "People talk about things like this all the time. I believe in it, shit I even believe in ghosts, so why would this be any different."

"You believe in ghosts?" Jared smiled, continuing to hold Jensen’s hand in his own.

"Hey, don’t judge me," Jensen joked, grinning. "I think we’re about evenly matched."

"So you don’t think it’s weird? You’re not freaked out by it?" he questioned, wanting to be sure.

"I guess I’m a little freaked out that we were hanged for having a relationship. I’m just glad that times have moved on."

"Me too," Jared agreed. He had to thank Mike for giving him the incentive to tell Jensen and not listening to his own doubts. For all his effort in trying to keep his reputation as the joker-slash-party goer, Mike really was a good guy.

*****

Two weeks later, Jared and Jensen were sitting curled up on the sofa watching a movie, well, not really watching, more it was on the background while they made out.

Their groping was just getting serous when Mike came crashing into the room, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Jesus, you guys! Can’t you take it to your room?" Chad complained as he followed Mike into the room, making a show of shielding his eyes.

"You’re just jealous," Mike told him, smacking him on the back of the head as the pair on the couch pulled apart, both blushing deeply.

"Of what? I like pussy, thank you very much!" Chad replied indignantly.

"Whatever," Mike said, rolling his eyes. "So," he started, turning on Jared and Jensen who were both looking up at him with mild interest. "We’re going out, no ‘if’s’ or ‘but’s’ about it…well, maybe butts!"

Jared rolled his eyes at Mike and tried to suppress his grin. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking _Morgan’s_ to get the night started and then we’ll take it from there." Mike looked behind him and saw that Chad had left the room. "I was thinking ‘Fruits’. If we get Chad drunk enough, he may be willing to test out what he’s missing!"

"You are evil," Jared laughed as he stood up and pulled Jensen with him. "Okay, give us an hour to get ready and then we’ll go, ok?"

Mike did a rendition of the happy dance as he scurried out of the room, probably to go and find his unsuspecting boyfriend.

"Oh shit!" Jared suddenly said. "I didn’t even ask you if you even wanted to go out with my demented friends."

Jensen smiled reassuringly. "I want to go. I have a feeling that dancing with you on that crowded floor will prove to be quite…exciting." Jensen winked and turned to walk out of the room, an over pronounced wiggle in his hips.

Jared moaned at that thought and ran after his boyfriend.

*****

An hour later they were ready to go and Jensen had to stop himself staring at Jared’s butt in the jeans that he had apparently poured himself into.

Jensen had popped home to his own apartment to change, as he had nothing suitable that he had left in Jared’s room. He had been as quick as he could, pulling out the tight black jeans he had worn only a handful of times, and a fairly new cobalt shirt. He slipped it on, the material feeling good against his skin, and left the top three buttons undone. He debated whether to put on black eyeliner, and then decided that he was a gay man after all, and went for it, the kohl enhancing the colour of his eyes.

When he had arrived back at Jared’s, it had beenTom who opened the door, and the younger man looked him up and down appreciatively. Jensen had blushed and hurried to Jared’s room, letting himself in just in time to see Jared slip into those tight, wash-worn jeans.

As soon as Jared had seen Jensen, his mouth dropped open, his eyes suddenly glowing with lust. Before Jensen knew what had happened, he was pressed against Jared’s door, coming in hot spurts in his fist.

Before he could reciprocate, Chad was banging on the door, telling them it was time to go.

And now here they were, walking the ten minutes it took to get to _Morgan’s_ , chanting amicably with each other, all goofing off.

"Man, I’m gonna get laid tonight!" Chad exclaimed when they were all around a table, eyeing the ladies that were there tonight.

Tom and Jared rolled their eyes, Jensen looked on with mild humour, and Mike grinned into his beer, knowing that Chad had no idea where they were going that night.

"I’m sure you will," Tom said, humouring Chad. Nearly every time they came out Chad said the same thing and nearly all of those times it didn’t happen. Who knew chicks didn’t like over confidant dorks?

Jared pressed himself up against Jensen, hand high on his thigh as he listened to his friends talk, the drinks causing the conversations to get racier and racier as the time passed. By the time eleven came around, everyone was in the mood for dancing, and the loud music in the club would prevent them from hearing Chad go on and on about how incredibly charming he thought he was.

_If only he knew._

 

***

Mike grinned gleefully as they walked into the club, the pounding base vibrating through their bodies. As he had suspected, Chad was too drunk to question where they were going, and followed willingly. Mike bet that Chad wouldn’t realise until the next morning when he had sobered and by then, Mike would have enough bribery material to last him a good long while.

Chad went straight to the bar, along with Mike and Tom, but Jared dragged Jensen to the heaving dance floor, eager to get his hands on him. He pulled Jensen flush against his body and began grinding his hips into the other man’s, making him feel how hard he was.

Jensen allowed the music to wash over him as he moved in sync with Jared, his leg slipping in between his lover’s, allowing him to grind down on it. He could feel eyes on them, men jealous because he had the most beautiful man in the building writhing against him.

One of Jared’s hands slid underneath Jensen’s shirt, caressing the small of his back, already damp with sweat, while the other hand came up and cupped his face as he brought his mouth crashing down to those full lips, eager to get his tongue inside to taste Jensen’s mouth.

Both men groaned deep in their throats as their rhythm picked up, neither wanting to stop, even though they were close to destroying their underwear. Jensen’s hands gripped Jared’s hips as the music swirled around them, the songs changing a multitude of times before he felt the rush of pleasure through his veins. Before he could actually take that final leap and come, Mike was there pulling them apart.

"DUDE!" Mike shouted over the music. "YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

Both Jared and Jensen looked over to where Mike pointed and rather then continuing to feel mad about being interrupted, they were suddenly glad that they had been, not wanting to have missed this.

A few feet away Chad was dancing. But he wasn’t alone, oh no. He was pressed tightly against a drag queen. A rather butch one at that.

Their eyes widened comically before they burst out laughing, watching Chad as he thrust his hips, grinding and writhing, his hands clinging, what seemed to be desperately, to the young drag queen’s back.

"I can’t believe he’s doing that!" Jared shouted as he laughed, his side beginning to hurt. His supposedly straight best friend who was ‘all about the pussy’ was dry humping a drag queen! Oh, this was too much! A surprised sound came out of his mouth as he saw Chad move in and start kissing him, all teeth and tongue. Jared had to look away, as did Jensen. They honestly couldn’t believe it.

"Maybe someone should go get him?" Jensen said, both Tom and Jared nodding their heads in agreement. Neither really wanted Chad to do anything that he would regret.

But of course, Mike shook his head negatively. "Nah, let him find out on his own. He ain’t stupid." At the looks he got from the other three men, he shrugged. "Well, not completely."

*****

Jared and Jensen woke the next morning, tangled in each other, each feeling the thudding of a hangover behind their eyes. Jared was suddenly glad that they had fucked in the shower last night when they got home, because he didn’t relish the thought of dried come making his skin irritated.

He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to fight the urge to vomit. If he never drank alcohol again it would be too soon. He heard Jensen groaning and turned to see his boyfriend struggling to sit up, his eyes squinting in the morning sun that was leaking through the blinds.

"Coffee?" Jared asked, standing up and pulling on his robe. When Jensen nodded, he leaned over and kissed him gently, a smile now tugging on his lover’s lips, and left the room, shutting the door behind him to give Jensen some privacy.

He went into the kitchen, after he had brushed his teeth and relieved himself, to find Tom and Mike already in there eating breakfast like they hadn’t drank a club dry the night before.

"I don’t get how you can do it," Jared said, eyeing the eggs with disgust.

"It comes from being blessed with a stomach of steel and drinking two bottles of water before bed," Mike answered around his food.

Jared poured out two coffees, one black, one with milk and two sugars. By the time he had sat down at the table, Jensen was joining them, fully dressed, picking up his coffee and inhaling the bitter aroma.

He took a deep gulp, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat and settled in his stomach like a velvet blanket. He, too, eyed the food with disgust, but that was nothing compared to what happened a moment later.

They all heard Chad’s bedroom door open and were ready to start ribbing him about the night before when not only Chad appeared, but also a good looking young man, traces of make-up still on his face.

Their eyes widened as they all realised that it was the drag queen from the night before. No one said a thing until Chad come back, and even then they were at a loss for words.

Chad looked at them and shrugged. "I wanted to know what all the fuss was about." he supplied, like it was nothing.

He grabbed a croissant from the counter, fresh from the bakery down the street, and sat down. Everyone’s eyes bulged out of their head when they saw him wince.

That was it. Someone had to say something, and true to form, it was Mike. "You let the drag queen fuck you?" he asked, incredulous. "What happened to you 'don’t do cock'?!"

"One, his name is Wentworth. Two, he was dressed like that for a dare…probably why he looked so bad. And three, I just told you why."

"Because you wanted to know what the fuss was about, yeah I know." Mike repeated.

"What? It’s no big deal, ok? So I fucked a guy…"

"Got fucked, actually," Tom sniggered.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Fine, I GOT fucked by a guy. Get over it."

"Are you seeing him again?" Jared asked, still in shock that his supposedly straight best friend was sitting there with the same burn he had.

"I don’t know. Maybe. Why is this such a big deal?"

"It’s not a bog deal," Jared replied. "We’re just surprised. I didn’t know you were bi."

"Neither did I. I guess you learn something new every day."

"I don’t get how you could be so nonchalant about this," Jensen shook his head, looking into his coffee. "It was so hard for me coming out, discovering who I was…why is it so easy for you?" When Jensen looked up, his eyes were so incredibly sad that it stopped any snide remarks that were about to come out.

"Jen?" Jared asked, suddenly concerned over his boyfriend's sudden drop in mood. He didn’t know anything about the way Jensen had come out, or the reaction of his family for that matter. It suddenly dawned on him that Jensen had never spoken about his family.

Jensen shook his head and put his coffee down, averting his eyes. "I gotta go." He stood up and left the room, and before Jared knew what had happened, the front door slammed shut.

"What the hell just happened?" Chad asked.

Jared looked at his friends, confusion on all their faces as well as his own. "I have no idea."

******

Over the next few days, Jared didn't see Jensen, the other man seemingly keeping his distance. It was now Tuesday morning and Jared was going to talk to Jensen after the poetry class, even if it killed him.

He was already seated when he came in, and his heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend, who looked so incredibly tired and lost. He tried to catch his eye, but the stubborn bastard he was, Jensen would not look over.

Before he could get up and try and approach him, Professor Kripke entered and the class began, not that Jared would be able to concentrate.

Toward the end of the lecture, Professor Kripke was rifling through his papers, trying to find last week's assignments that he had marked, to no avail.

"Jensen, could you go to my office and get the papers for me, I must have left them on my desk."

Jared saw Jensen get up from his seat, but his heart fluttered in his chest when he saw him waver slightly. He seemed to shake it off, but he didn’t even take a step when his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumbled to the floor.

Nobody moved for the whole of two seconds, then all of a sudden, everything started happening. Panicked words filled the room as some people started to move forward, but Jared was up and out of his seat, heart in his throat, as he pushed through them, shoving people out of the way.

Time seemed to move slowly, but suddenly he was at Jensen’s side, kneeling down, hands stroking his face.

"Jen? Baby? Can you hear me?" Jared asked none too calmly, patting Jensen’s cheeks, but his eyes remained closed, his body limp. Jared looked up, his eyes wide with terror. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

*****

His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest as he looked at the murdered body of his lover, his eyes open and unseeing.

He knew who had ordered this, who had seen to it that the one person he loved was killed, brutally stabbed with the King’s own sword.

The King, his father. He drew in a disgusted breath as he gathered the young man into his arms, his lifeless body hanging limply. He carried him to their meeting place, where he and the young peasant would rendezvous and spend countless hours in each other's arms.

Tears blurred his vision as he lay the body of his lover down, stroking the already cold cheek, whispering words of love and devotion. He gently trailed his fingers across his lover's eyes, effectively closing them, making it look like he was only sleeping.

He took his own knife from its sheath and held it in his hands as silent tears coursed down his cheeks, glinting in the moonlight. He held out his arm, and with the thought of joining his lover in death, he slid the blade along his wrists, first one and then the other, slicing open the veins.

He lay down, his head resting on the other man's unmoving chest and waited for death to claim him, wanting to be with his lover once again.

*****

Jared rode in the ambulance with Jensen to the hospital, his classmates not questioning it, all knowing he was in a relationship with the other man. Even Professor Kripke didn’t object. One of his classmates told him he would get his books for him and make sure they got back to his house, but really Jared couldn’t care less about his books. He was too concerned about his unconscious boyfriend.

He didn’t understand anything the paramedics where saying as they made their way to the hospital; all he could think about was the way Jensen had fallen, how hard he had hit the ground. Looking at him now with the oxygen mask on his face, he looked so pale that it disturbed Jared.

As soon as the ambulance pulled up, they were moving Jensen out and wheeling him in, while Jared was left to follow. A nurse guided him to the waiting room and told him they would be with him as soon as they knew anything.

Before Jared even thought about sitting down, he needed to call his housemates and let them know what was going on. He found the pay phone on the wall outside the waiting room and called his house, hoping that someone would answer.

"’ello, International House of Trouser."

"Mike, it’s Jared."

"Shouldn’t you be in class right now?" Mike questioned, his voice sounding as if his attention was directed else where.

"Yeah…um, I’m at the hospital."

That seemed to grab Mike’s attention. "What?! Are you ok? What’s wrong?"

"Jensen," he cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "Jensen passed out in class and er, he wouldn’t wake up. They haven’t told me anything yet."

"Oh, shit." Mike breathed. "Let me get Tom and we’ll be right there."

"You don’t have to," Jared started to protest.

"Don’t be stupid, we’re gonna be there. He’s one of us now."

Jared chuckled half heartedly, swiping at his eyes. "Thanks, man. Really."

"Don’t mention it. We’ll be there as soon as we can."

Jared hung up, suddenly so glad for his friends. He went back into the waiting room and did the only thing he could do. He waited.

*****

Half an hour later, Tom and Mike turned up, striding through the hallway, looking worried. As soon as they saw Jared, they rushed over to him, and pulled him into an embrace.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Tom asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Jared shook his head negatively. "No, nothing yet. I just, what if it’s something serious?" His eyes shone brightly with unshed tears and thoughts of what could possibly be wrong with Jensen. His dream from a few weeks ago, from when he had first spent the night with him, was coming back full force. What if he lost Jensen? Maybe he was being irrational, but he didn’t think he would be able to go on.

"If it is, then we’ll deal with it," Mike assured. "Jensen’s a healthy guy, I’m sure he’ll be fine."

Just then, a doctor walked in, his face unreadable. "I’m Doctor Allen. Are you all here for Jensen Ackles?" he asked and they all nodded. "Is his next of kin here?"

"No," Jared spoke up. "I don’t have a number for them, but I’m his partner. What’s wrong with him?"

Doctor Allen looked at Jared for a moment as if contemplating answering the question. "Jensen collapsed due to exhaustion. From what I gathered he hasn’t been sleeping for a good few days and his body shut down in order to get rest. He’s on a drip as he was dehydrated, but he should come round in a few hours, once his body has regained energy."

Jared let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding; he had never felt so relieved in his life. "Can I see him?"

"Usually you wouldn’t be able to as you’re not family, but since they are not here, I think we can bend the rules this once. He’s in from 3-28,just down the corridor on your right. I’ll be in to check on him in awhile."

Mike and Tom both had to practically push Jared towards the room as he hesitated slightly. Now outside of Jensen’s room, he took a breath before he walked in, afraid of what he would see.

The sight of seeing Jensen unconscious on the stark hospital bed made his heart ache, and Jensen didn’t look much better than when he had been brought in. He slowly walked in, chasing a loan tear away with his fingers, and sat down on the non-descript plastic chair that was situated by the bed, taking Jensen’s limp hand in his.

"You have no idea how much you scared me," he whispered, running his fingers across the back of his boyfriend's hand. "I don’t think I could take it if anything happened to you…I love you."

*****

True to the doctor's words, it was a few hours before Jensen woke up. Jared had stayed with him the entire time, even Mike and Tom had stayed far beyond the call of duty.

When Jared heard the quiet moan from Jensen’s lips, his gaze shot up from where it was focused on their entwined hands to watch Jensen as his eyes started flickering, opening slowly. His head turned to the inside, and he blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"Jay?"

"Yeah, baby, I’m here." Jared reached up and gently stroked Jensen’s hair off his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Jensen replied, leaning into Jared’s touch. "What happened?"

"You passed out in class. Apparently you haven’t been sleeping and the doctor said you were dehydrated, too. You know, you scared the shit out of me when you did that."

"I’m sorry," Jensen said sincerely, his eyes apologetic. "I didn’t mean to scare you."

"Why didn’t you come talk to me. I know you were upset the other night, but you never came to me. You’ve been avoiding me like the plague, and all I wanted was to help."

"I’m sorry. I just needed to be by myself for a few days."

"Yeah, and look where that’s got you. I know it has something to do with your family, and while I don’t want to pressure you, I want you to confide in me. I don’t want you to go through whatever it is you're going through on your own. You don’t have to anymore." Jared spoke earnestly, wanting Jensen so desperately to talk to him. "I love you Jen, I just wish you’d open up."

Jensen’s eyes went wide at the three words that Jared confessed to him. "You love me?" Jensen asked somewhat incredulously.

"Well, duh! That’s why it hurts so much that your keeping things from me has ended with you in the hospital."

"I love you, too Jared. I do, so much, and I’m sorry I didn’t come to you, I just wasn’t ready. Chad brought up some memories that I tried to keep hidden, but shit like that doesn’t stay buried."

"You ready to talk about it now?" Jared asked, wanting so much take away the obvious pain his boyfriend was feeling.

"Yeah, I think I am." He took a breath and let it out slowly, griping Jared’s hand tight in his own. "It took me quite a while to realise I was gay, I mean, most people have some clue when they’re growing up, but I didn’t understand why I found boys more attractive then girls. I thought there was something wrong with me, but when I was seventeen, I knew that I was gay.

"I told my mom about it first and although she wasn’t pleased about she said I was still her son no matter what and that she only wanted me to be happy. She warned me not to tell my dad, but I didn’t listen. I wanted him to know and figured since my mom had been so great, he wouldn’t be much different."

"What did he do to you?" Jared asked quietly, keeping his hand firmly attached to Jensen’s.

"He hit me, fucking smacked me across the face and told me I was a disgrace. My mom came in and saw him go to hit me again, but she stopped him. He just kept screaming at me and told me to get out of his house, he didn’t want a dirty faggot for a son."

"Oh, God, Jen. I’m so sorry." If he ever ran into this man, he would give him a piece of his mind, as well as his fist.

Jensen smiled weakly. "It’s ok. I mean, I still hear from my brother and sister, and my mom calls from time to time, but I’ve not seen or spoken to my Dad since then. He stopped paying my school fees…luckily I had enough in my savings to get me through to graduation. I got a scholarship to UT, got a job for my living expenses and here I am."

"I can’t believe you went through that. I swear Jen, no one is going to hurt you again, not while I’m here and I’m still breathing," Jared told him vehemently, his eyes burning into the other man's intensely.

Jensen smiled and reached up to cup Jared’s face, bringing him down so he could capture his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you Jared, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And I’m glad you told me. But if you ever do again what you have been doing for the past few days, I’m gonna kick your ass."

Jensen laughed, glad that he had opened up to Jared. He felt so much lighter inside and it was all thanks to the younger man.

***

Jensen was released later that day with a warning from Doctor Allen for him to take it easy for a few days, not to let himself over do it. Mike and Tom were still hanging around and took Jared and Jensen back to his apartment. Jensen offered for the other two to come up, but they politely declined, knowing that Jared wanted to be alone with his lover after the scare he had received.

"God," Jensen groaned, leaning his back against the wall of the elevator. "I can’t wait to get in and wash this hospital smell off me."

Jared just nodded his head, silently thinking that he could rub himself against Jensen and that would get rid of the smell. Before he could voice this, Jensen started talking again.

"Man, all I want to do is have a nice hot bath and go to bed." The doors opened and Jensen walked out, leaving a slightly disappointed Jared to trail behind him.

Jared went and sat on the couch while Jensen went into the bathroom to start filling the tub. Jensen walked out again a moment later, his shirt already removed. The sight never failed to get Jared’s blood pumping doubletime through his veins.

"What are you doing out here?" Jensen asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Figured I’d just wait here while you had your bath and then get out of your hair," Jared said, disappointment lacing his voice.

"Why would you do that?" Jensen said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jared looked at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes.

"I didn’t say that I wanted to have a bath alone, did I?" Jensen’s face broke out into a wide grin, and then he turned and sashayed back to the bathroom.

Jared remained on the couch for about two point three seconds before he hurried after Jensen, pulling off his clothes as he went. Jensen was already in the tub, bubbles up to his neck, head tilted back, eyes closed. Jared swallowed deeply at how serene his boyfriend looked and wanted nothing more than to curl into his lap and have Jensen pet him like the overgrown puppy he knew he was known to be.

He didn’t want to disturb his lover too much, so he shucked off the rest of his clothes and climbed in at the other end, mindful that he didn’t step on Jensen’s legs. He sank into the blissfully hot water, sighing, and decided to follow in Jensen’s steps and closed his eyes to relax.

Jensen looked through squinted eyes at Jared, smirking to himself that Jared thought all he wanted to was relax. His heart skipped a beat at the fact that Jared joined him without pushing anything more. He closed his eyes again on the pretense of dozing and shifted slightly, pretending he didn’t know he was doing it. He cracked his eyes open again and smiled when he saw Jared still had his own eyes closed.

Jared felt Jensen’s legs shift, the water swishing as he got comfortable. Although he wanted to show Jensen how much he loved him and meant to him, he had decided that this wasn’t such a bad idea. The hot water was doing wonders for washing away all the stress that he had experienced that the day had brought with it. Usually he wouldn’t have a bath as he was just too tall, but Jensen had the tub that would make other tubs jealous.

He almost choked on his own tongue when he felt Jensen’s toes brush against his groin as he shifted and he bit back a groan, not wanting to break the tranquil moment. He opened his eyes and saw that Jensen still had his eyes closed, so he assumed that the other man didn’t know he was doing it. When those questing toes slipped lower, he sucked in a breath and adjusted his hips slightly as Jensen’s big toe grazed his hole.

Jensen rubbed against the puckered opening lightly, feeling Jared shake, trying to control himself, and Jensen grinned to himself. He felt rather than saw Jared try and spread his legs further as he tipped his hips up, but the bath tub was constricting the movement. He pressed his toe in suddenly and he heard Jared groan deep in his chest and a solid ’thunk’ as Jared’s head fell back.

Jensen opened his eyes and felt his cock stirring as he looked at the uninhibited pleasure on his lover's face, the rapid rise and fall of his flushed chest.

The water started rippling as Jared’s hips started to push down, wanting to feel more. His eyes shot open and he gasped as Jensen moved his other foot to rub against Jared’s rapidly hardening dick. He caught sight of Jensen and saw that he was looking at him intensely, so Jared decided to get him back.

Jensen’s mouth dropped open when Jared arched his back wantonly, eyes rolling shut again as he moved on the one toe that was barely inside him. His eyes opened again and as he looked at him, never breaking eye contact, Jared’s hand sunk down between his legs and grasped Jensen’s foot, holding it in place as he began to fuck himself on it. Lust continued to pool itself into his stomach, and when Jared’s other hand came out of the water and started pinching first his right then his left nipple, something inside Jensen snapped.

"Come here," he whispered huskily, pulling his feet away from Jared’s body. He didn’t care when Jared moved so fast that some of the bath water slopped over the side of the tub and splashed on the floor, all he wanted was to be inside his lover.

Jared was soon straddling Jensen’s legs, leaning down so that his face was hovering just a few inches away from his.

"I thought you wanted to relax," Jared spoke quietly.

"I did, but I can’t resist you all naked and wet," Jensen smiled with a cheeky grin.

"Are you sure? I mean I don’t want you to--" He was suddenly cut off mid-sentence when Jensen’s hands cupped the back of his head and pulled him down so he could devour his mouth.

"I’m not gonna break," Jensen told him when he pulled away in order to catch his breath. As if to prove his point, he ran a hand around Jared’s hips, under his ass and pressed a single digit inside.

Jared gasped and pushed down, his head falling forwards onto Jensen’s shoulder, his breath shuddering out between parted lips. "Uhhhh. Jen….yes…"

"I want to make you come like this…I want to make you come with just my fingers before I fuck you long, hard and deep." He slid his finger out before pushing it in again, harder this time, faster.

"Oh God, Jen…please!!" Jared tried to spread himself more, his ass sticking out as he leant further into Jensen.

Jensen stroked his finger in, and then out again, repeating the action and adding a twist. A second finger soon followed, repeating the same action as Jared moved on top of him, panting, moaning, _writhing_ so desperately. Jensen had a time keeping his attention solely on what he was doing, wanting to touch himself, but right now he knew that Jared needed this more, needed to know that he was ok and that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

"More," Jared panted into Jensen’s neck, his lips grazing the soft flesh. When he felt Jensen remove his fingers and then suddenly go back with three, he keened low in his throat and sunk his teeth into the tender skin.

Jensen arched his neck, groaning as he dug the blunt fingers of the hand that wasn’t fucking Jared so thoroughly into his back. He had never experienced a pain that hurt so good than the one that was currently firing up the side of his neck. He drove his fingers in deeper, searching for that spot, and he knew instantly when he hit it.

Jared all but screamed when Jensen’s fingertips hit his prostate, and he arched his back, grunting obscenities, wanting to touch his cock. He made to do so, but suddenly Jensen’s hand was there, pulling his away and he whimpered in frustration.

"No baby, like this. I want you to come from this…" Jensen panted hoarsely, leaning his head back so he could look up at Jared’s flushed face, eyes almost completely black.

Jared groaned and dropped his head again, fucking himself further onto Jensen’s fingers. He could feel the heat coil in his stomach like a snake ready to strike and held on tightly as he thrust back again and again, the water splashing over the edge in waves.

"Gonna…gonna come…" Jared whimpered desperately. "I’m gonna come…"

"Do it," Jensen grunted with the strain of keeping up the movement, trying to hit that spot on every thrust. "Do it, baby. Come for me…come _on_ me."

Those words did it for Jared, he tumbled over the edge, screaming Jensen’s name as he shot against both their stomachs, it washing off immediately in the still warm water. He shuddered as the last spasm of orgasm ran through his body and he collapsed against Jensen’s chest, trying desperately to get his breath back.

"Love you," he mumbled into Jensen’s neck, lips brushing where he had bit down moments earlier. "Don’t leave me, Jen. Please I need you."

"I’m not going anywhere, Jay. I promise." He held Jared to him tightly, feeling the emotion coming off the younger man in waves, making him feel more loved than he had in his entire life.

Jared shifted slightly and felt Jensen’s erection pressing into his thigh. He moved quicker than someone who had just come should and reached around to position Jensen at his entrance.

"What are you…UHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jensen’s head fell back as Jared sank down on him, pausing briefly to allow the burn to fade. His nails dug into Jared’s sides as the younger man raised himself up again and moved back down, hard.

"Wanna…wanna make you feel good," Jared panted. He leaned forward and captured Jensen’s parted mouth with his, his tongue plundering in, drawing out moans from deep in Jensen’s chest. They battled for dominance, but ultimately Jared had control.

"Faster," Jensen panted as he moved his lips away. "Please, Jay…almost there."

Jared’s cock had filled again, and he reached down to take it in his hand, jerking it with the same rhythm his hips were moving. He moaned loudly when Jensen’s hand joined his, and he felt a second orgasm start to creep up on him.

Jensen thrust up hard, once, twice, and the he was crying out as he filled Jared with his seed.

The feel of Jensen’s heat scalding his insides made him lose it a second time and he bit back a groan, a smaller amount of come shooting from the slit.

Moments later he felt Jensen trying to manoeuvre him so he could take the plug out and let the cooling water drain away, but he didn’t want to move. But with some gentle coercion he found himself dry and under the covers on Jensen’s bed, snuggled into his side. He was moments away from drifting to sleep when Jensen’s voice rang out in the silent room.

"I had the weirdest dream while I was unconscious." Jensen felt Jared shudder, obviously remembering his own dream, and his arms tightened around his lover. "Sorry."

"It’s okay," Jared whispered. "What was the dream about?"

"I think it was a flashback, like yours. I dreamt that I was a Prince and you were my peasant lover, but you were murdered by my Father because we loved each other. It was so weird, it felt so real…and I know what you mean about it not being us as we are now, but somehow I just _knew_ it _was_ us, you know?"

Jared nodded, but kept silent as he waited for Jensen to continue.

"I can remember feeling the utter devastation at your death, and I killed myself in order to be with you."

Jared looked at him sharply, his eyebrows raised. "You killed yourself?"

Jensen nodded and smiled grimly. "Yeah, I did. I guess I loved you so much that I just couldn’t stand that you were gone."

"I love you," Jared whispered. "And I promise you that there are going to be no hangings, no suicide, no deaths period…well, except when we die of old age in each other's arms."

Jensen grinned at Jared warmly, his chest feeling warm. "I love you, too," he whispered before slipping off to sleep, curled around his soul mate.

*******

**Two Years Later**

 

"Jay, if you don’t get your cute butt down here in the next few seconds, we’re going to be late!" He grinned when he heard Jared curse and then start running down the stairs.

"I’m ready!" Jared grinned triumphantly, his cheeks flushed, dimples pronounced. His smile deepened when he saw the way Jensen was looking at him. He leaned in and gave his lover a lingering kiss.

Jensen whimpered when Jared pulled away, sighing lightly. "Maybe we could be a few minutes late."

"Nuh-huh, it’s _Kane_ ’s first gig as a signed band, and Steve and Chris would kill us if we were late."

Ok, so Jared had a good point.

Jared grabbed the keys, but not before giving Jensen one last kiss. "Tommy and Mike meeting us there?"

"Yeah, they’re gonna pick Chad and Wentworth up on their way through. You got everything you need?"

Jared patted his pockets and felt for his small notebook he took with him and nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully they won’t be too drunk by the end of the night so I can at least get a couple of quotes."

"Don’t worry, I’ve warned Chris and Steve to take it easy tonight, they know this piece could make or break them." Jensen grinned at his lover and held the door open for him.

"I don’t think it’ll have as big an impact as all that, but the editor wants it on his desk by tomorrow afternoon."

"Who knew that the best goddamn writer at the newspaper would want to take this itty bitty entertainment story."

"I requested it…I think my friends deserve it. After all, it's because of them I saw you that night." Jared took hold of Jensen’s hand as they walked down the steps of their house and out to their car; well, Jensen’s car.

As Jensen drove deeper into the city to go to their friends' gig, Jared thought about how his life was turning out exactly as he imagined, but somehow different. He was doing what he wanted, working at a top newspaper, but not on either coast the way he had expected. No, he had stayed in Texas because of Jensen and the job that Jensen had been offered at a high school in Dallas.

Jared was okay with staying in this state; he had his family, his friends, his job, and most importantly, he had Jensen, and he knew that as long as he had him, it wouldn’t matter where they were.

**The End.**

 


End file.
